Interruptions
by Zanessa Troyella Perfection
Summary: That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted in the gym? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off? Note: Past that and now looking at the aftermath of the situation
1. Chapter 1

Well guys I was really happy with my first FanFic reaction! The first day and I had 6 reviews- may not be a **ton**, but I am proud :P.

**Title: Interruptions **_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **Zanessa Troyella Perfection_  
_**Summary: That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off? **_  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Length:** ???

♫♫♫

"Whoa, don't tell me you're good at hoops too!" Troy said surprised.

"You know, I once scored 41 points on a league championship game." Gabriella said proudly.

"No way!" Troy said astonished.

"Mmhmm. Yeah, and on the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwaved popcorn." Gabriella joked.

"Ah, microwave popcorn. haha, very funny." Troy grinned. Troy shot the ball which flicked straight through, he walked to catch it.

"I've been practicing with Kelsi," Gabriella said.

"Me too and ah by the way, if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience." Troy said mock seriously.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who told you-," Gabriella tried but was interrupted.

"Gabriella chill!" Troy smiled with his arms open. Gabriella smiled in relief, then swiftly grabbed the ball from Troy, she began to attempt traveling.

"That's traveling. No that's really bad traveling," Troy said chasing after Gabriella. He was then in reach of Gabriella, he picked her up spinning her around. Before Troy knew it he was facing upwards from the flat of his back. Above him Gabriella was giggling.

Troy gently tripped Gabriella making her fall directly on top of him. Troy looked up with a happy smile, Gabriella did the same before trying to get up. _Surely Troy didn't want her on top of him-_ _but then again he had tripped her to this position. _

Troy needed to take his chance now, with all his courage he took Gabriella's face in his hands and closed the gap between them. The kiss was full of love and passion which had been waiting to escape. Though full of passion and love, it was a gentle, soft kiss. They pulled apart smiling, the simple silence was broken by the sound of the gym doors opening.

♫♫♫

**HAHA! I'VE DONE A CLIFFY! Well guys please review, I know it's not a long chapter but I wanted you to come back to find out who enters, but should I continue?!!! Thanks for everyone who review my last story "Let's Dance". Like I said it was a one-shot but I hope you enjoyed it. With this story I'm going to see how motivated I can be to write more. I have tried to write a long one but with a lot of school work it was hard. But I will try for this cause I adore Troyella, Zanessa and High School Musical! **

**Thanks again, Love and Hope Troyella Zanessa Perfection! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Interruptions **_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **Zanessa Troyella Perfection_  
_**Summary: That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off? **_  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Length:** ???

♫♫♫

They pulled apart smiling, the simple silence was broken by the sound of the gym doors opening.

Suddenly Sharpay and Jack Bolton came into view. The two still hadn't notice Troy and Gabriella lying on the floor.

"Look Sharpay, I know that since preschool you've liked Troy and now I want you to take all you have and convince him to date you. We can't have a new girl coming in his life and ruining everything. He's all over the place and I know with you're help I can push him towards what's right." Jack said happily.

"Mr Bolton, I couldn't agree more. I mean who wants a hot basketball boy dating some nerdy math's girl. I mean it's just not right." Sharpay smiled, she was finally getting a chance at the one thing she'd wanted for years now.

The two finally stopped talking when they're eyes caught sight of Troy helping Gabriella from the ground. Jack's last nerve had come to an end, he finally snapped.

"TROY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT LITTLE TRAMP?!" Jack yelled in his face.

At the word tramp, Troy shuddered. He'd never wanted Gabriella to hear those words come out of his own father's month. But now they had he knew their was going to be effects.

"Dad! She's not a tramp! I can't believe you of all people- my dad would say something like that!" Troy said disappointed. Gabriella saw Jack's reaction and knew it was time to leave.

"Troy, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok." Gabriella whispered now more afraid of Coach Bolton. At the sound of her words Troy became more upset. Troy held Gabriella by the waist turning to Jack.

"Dad, seriously what has Gabriella ever done to you, me or anyone at East High? How is she a tramp dad?" Troy had mustered all his courage to ask the question. He knew he could be in trouble later. But it was worth it to have Gabriella- finally.

"I tell you what she's done. She's ruined everything we've worked for, basketball for instance. Now she walks straight through those doors and convinces you to try for the musical. Straight to the basketball captain, the one person every girl wants." Jack said walking closer to them.

Sharpay still in the background began to feel sorry for Troy, but in particular Gabriella. They were having a match right in front of her with words like that. Sharpay walked towards Gabriella grabbing her by the arm. She was taking her home, Troy and Coach Bolton could figure it out for themselves.

Before Gabriella could leave Troy pulled her into a passionate kiss, not only because he missed it but to show his dad he was serious about his feelings. Gabriella smiled and walked out of the gym with Sharpay.

_**BANG!**_

The gym doors shut, Jack pushed Troy firmly in the chest knocking him to the ground. When Troy looked up at Jack he heard him whisper, "You wait Troy, you'll loose everything. Basketball, your family and even that little tramp when I'm done with you!"

♫♫♫

Haha, well what do you guys think? I still had to have Jack Bolton in it but I thought it would be good to add Sharpay's feelings too! Maybe for further reference?

Thanks for everyone's reviews on the last chapter! Love and Hope- Zanessa Troyella Perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:** ???

♫♫♫

Sharpay was now driving a very quiet Gabriella home. Sharpay had "Paris Hilton's- Stars are blind" on. She turned the volume down glancing at Gabriella.

"Gabriella whatever you do don't let what Mr Bolton says affect you. I know after all these years with Troy that he really does care about you. Trust me Troy has had girlfriends but definely not since the New Year. He dumped a girl from another school- sure she was pretty but I don't think it was enough. He said to people he'd met someone and wanted her more than anything. But then he said he couldn't- it was stupid, she never would want him. But I don't know what happened once you arrived we didn't hear a lot about her, you must be very special Gabriella." Sharpay sighed. Looking at a slight smile creeping on Gabriella's lips.

"Thanks Sharpay." Gabriella said as they arrived at her house. She went to leave but before she could she turned and said, "and just for the record, that girl was me. Troy and I met at a Ski Lodge." 

Gabriella closed the car door making her way to the front door. Opening it she waved to a leaving Sharpay. Once she had left she made her way up to her room. When she entered she went straight to the shower.

**♫♫♫**

Gabriella opened the bathroom door only in a towel to find, Chad Danforth on her bed. Gabriella squeaked and ran to her closet to get dressed. 

Eventually she was fully dressed and entered the room again.

"Hey Gabi. I was just here to tell you that I overheard a discussion in the gym between Troy and Coach Bolton. Being Troy's best friend, I want to know what's going on. It seems serious and I know Coach will take this into his own hands and definitely do what ever it takes to get the result he's happy with."

"Chad. I don't even know what you're talking about, what do you mean the result he wants?" Gabriella asked confused and worried. Chad began looking around then put his head down.

"I have to go ok, we'll talk about this later. Just make sure you stay away from Coach ok?" Chad said leaving her house. Gabriella sat on her bed very confused.

♫♫♫

Troy woke up the next morning, looking around he saw that the only objects left in his room were all associated with Basketball. Throwing his pillow in anger he got up leaving to find his parents. Finally he entered the kitchen seeing his parent both sitting down and having breakfast.

"Good morning Troy! Finally awake, there's pancakes and bagels over there for you and orange juice in the fridge. Also Troy your father and I going to a party tonight so you'll be home by yourself today and tomorrow. That'll be ok, yes?" Mrs Bolton said.

"Yeah mom that will be fine, I'm going out today with people so I won't be just here anyway," Troy said drinking some orange juice. Jack looked up then began reading the paper again.

Second later he said, "That Gabriella girl won't be there will she?"

"Oh so we're not referring to her as "tramp" anymore are we? And yes she will be there as she is my girlfriend" Troy said glaring at him. Mrs Bolton interrupted saying,

"JACK! You called Troy's girlfriend a tramp?!"

Jack sighed knowing he was in trouble- but Troy was going to be in more trouble the next time they were alone.

"Yes, but… she's interfering with what we've worked for! He'll never be in the NBL if she sticks around!"

"INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED SHE MAKES MY GAME BETTER DAD!" Troy calmed himself before continuing, "I don't even think I can refer to you as dad anymore, after all a REAL dad would like me the way I am. He'd accept the fact that for once I'm over the moon with happiness! Thank Gabriella for that! She makes me happy, SO ACCEPT IT!" Troy left the room to go and have a shower before leaving.

After Troy left Mrs Bolton sat in shock. "I can't believe you Jack! You only have to remember your parents never accepted us together. Now you're doing it to your own son! Unbelievable and like Troy I don't think I can refer to you as my husband right now."

Mrs Bolton left the room. Jack threw the tea towel at the wall and put his head in his hands.

♫♫♫

There was a knock from Gabriella's bedroom door. "Come in!" she yelled. Troy entered with a bunch of white lilies. Gabriella turned from the mirror where she'd been applying lip gloss. She smiled before asking,

"Oh are they for me?"

"Nope my love I just got them from a fan outside!" Troy joked. Gabriella pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"But then again how could I refused those gorgeous eyes of my girlfriend?" Troy stood up handing her the flowers. Gabriella smiled flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Pulling back she said, "OK I'm going to put these in my vase and then we can go!"

Troy and Gabriella soon left in Troy's car.

♫♫♫

**Well what do you think? I want to have a lot more of Mrs Bolton so I want you to think up some names for her! Please! Well review please with name suggestions! **

**Love, Hope & Good Luck- Zanessa Troyella Perfection!**

**Also before I leave. I don't live in America- I live in Australia so if I get any spelling or food wrong don't blame me… well blame the fact I live in Australia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, may change  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

**♫♫♫**

"So, Troy where are we actually going?" Gabriella said looking at a concentrated Troy- he was currently driving the car.

"My love, that is for me to know and for you to find out!" Troy said smiling. Looking beside him Gabriella was now pouting and had puppy dog eyes.

"NO! I'm not caving in Gabi, no way," Troy said looking immediately away from her. He knew if he looked again, anything Gabriella wanted to ask he'd answer. They finally pulled into the driveway of a house the same size as Troy's.

Troy immediately stopped the car running to open the door for Gabriella. Gabriella smiled kissing Troy lightly on the cheek. They were finally at the door when Chad's head popped out. He glanced around outside, Gabriella giggled thinking he looked exactly like the spies in movies.  
Chad opened the door to it's full extent letting both Troy and Gabriella inside.

♫♫♫

"Can you guys tell me where we're actually going?" Gabriella asked whining. Troy smiled holding her by the waist.

"We are taking you girls out shopping," Troy said with Chad stopping, his mouth wide open.

"WHAT! You didn't tell me that! I thought we were going to get some pizza!" Saying this Taylor smacked him over the head. Chad groaned as Taylor laughed.

"Well saying that Troy, I need some new shoes, next time I go shopping it will be with the girls for a Prom dress!" Gabriella giggled linking arms with Taylor and skipping to the nearest shop.

Troy and Chad stopped. "Dude this is gunna be a VERY long day. Oh, by the way. Are you and Gabi coming to the party tonight?" Chad asked.

"We sure are, I asked Gabi before actually. It's one of your parents friends parties right?" Troy said.

Chad nodded then saying, "We should investigate what these girls are going before it get out of control. Troy laughed following Chad into the shop.

♫♫♫

"Troy, thanks for carrying all this! I couldn't resist buying my dress today- the dress is the most gorgeous thing I've seen," Gabriella said flopping down on her bed.

Troy too lay down next to her. Gabriella stood up saying, "Troy, I think you should go home and get ready. I'll met you there ok?"

"Good idea, but I'll come and get you in 45 minutes," Troy then kissed Gabriella before leaving her room without another word. Gabriella held her fingertips against her lips. The taste of his kiss lingered, she smiled before entering her bathroom to get ready.

♫♫♫

**(A/N: To view the outfits worn by Taylor and Gabriella, check my profile!)**

Troy returned just in time to see Gabriella exit the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Taking her hand they walked downstairs to Troy's car, which was also occupied, by Chad and Taylor.

Once driving they all sang to several song on the radio- just enjoying each others presence. Troy then pulled into a street, which had one house in particular lit up with various types of lights. Gabriella and Taylor both smiled at each other- the house looked beautiful.

All four exited the car, Taylor and Chad holding hands. Gabriella and Troy holding hands. They finally reached the lawn of the house being greeted by several people from school.

♫♫♫

All four began to feel bored deciding to spilt and do their separate things. Chad and Taylor going into the secluded part of the gardens. Troy and Gabriella meanwhile were having a heated moment in the bedroom upstairs.

Gabriella was currently under Troy's toned body. Both caught heavily in the moment. Gabriella was now lifting Troy's shirt up his body. Troy quickly removed it, kissing Gabriella once again. Gabriella's hands were now touching his muscular chest, making him slightly shiver. Gabriella smiled in the kiss but the door swung open.

Gabriella and Troy leapt apart and saw that at the door Jack and Laura Bolton. Gabriella hurriedly readjusted her clothes and hair before throwing Troy's removed shirt at him.

Troy whispered, "There always has to been an interruption doesn't there?"

♫♫♫

**What do you think? I name Mrs Bolton Laura because no one gave me a name, please review and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past.**

**Love, Hope & Good Luck Zanessa Troyella Perfection**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, may change  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

♫♫♫

Gabriella glanced at Troy- the statement making her blush. What if there hadn't of been an interruption? How far would it of gone? She snapped back to reality knowing there was going to be questions and consequences.

"So what Troy? What if we hadn't interrupted? Would you have made her prove me right?" Jack said stepping further into the room.

Troy who was on the brink of punching his dad asked, "And what's that supposed to mean? Huh?"

Jack kept his cool making sure his answer would hit Troy and maybe even Gabriella with hurt.

"You know very well what I mean! She's a little tramp, no doubt she'll be in bed with your best friends next. She just had to get you into the web first. I've seen the way she hangs around Chad, don't you?" Jack smirked at the end.

"Mr Bolton, I don't mean to be rude. But Chad is like my brother now, that's so… oh that would be like incest! Also I care about Troy so much and I don't know what I've done to offend you," Gabriella said.

Jack snapped. She had no right to say anything to him. He lunged forward grabbing Gabriella by the arm, his grip tightened making Gabriella whimper with pain. He moved Gabriella to the door yelling, "GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR THIS FAMILY! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR TROY AGAIN!"

Gabriella cried immediately running down the stairs, before Troy could follow he knew he had to say something.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE OF WHO I LOVE! IT'S MINE!" Troy said, calming himself he then continued, "If you can't accept that then I guess I can't be around or even near you."

Troy bolted down the stairs running to where he thought he'd find Gabriella.

Laura Bolton watched as Troy ran from the room. In one swift motion she turned to Jack.

_**SLAP! **_

Jack held his hand to where Laura had made contact. The stinging kicked in as Laura found the words to say.

"I want you out of the house by tomorrow morning. If I can't trust you around your son's girlfriend what makes you think I can trust you around Troy. I'm not joking Jack. I want you out. Then maybe in the future we may have a civil conversation."

Laura turned on her heel exiting the room. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. He'd grabbed his own son's girlfriend like she meant nothing to the world. Maybe she was right- it showed Troy too meant nothing in the world to him. Laura finally reached the garden where she broke down and cried.

♫♫♫

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled. That's when he saw Gabriella sitting in the front seat of his car. Behind he could see Taylor and Chad. Sprinting over to the car he opened her door.

Gabriella smiled weakly but that's when he saw she was holding an ice pack to her arm- where his dad had grabbed her. Troy slid the pack down her arm to see several large bruises forming- each in the shape of his fathers' fingers.

Looking down at his own hands Troy had a look of disgust on his face, he had his blood in him. Someone not man enough to face what was really truly making him happy. Troy moved to a seat near the car still looking at his hands.

Gabriella walked over to him, squatting to see his face. Troy looked up- anger etched all over his face. Troy took Gabriella's hands, looking at her he said, "Gabriella I'm sorry… I, well you know I'm not like that right? I mean I would never hurt you or say those-"

Troy was stopped by Gabriella's lips on his own. Gabriella pulled away smiling, "Troy, I know your not like that, I love you for everything you are. I love when your eyes glitter when you're around people you love. I love when you're always thinking about other needs. I love it when you mimic me- even though I seemed annoyed I love you for it! I know your not like your dad, and I love you anyway. OK?"

Troy smiled, when did he become so lucky? He looked up saying, "Gabriella I love you too. I promise I'll never let you hear of see something like that again. Now my love, let's go home."

Troy took Gabriella's hand walking her to the car. Tonight had been a long night- but one that had a great result in the end. He now knew that Gabriella loved him back. That would be enough to keep him going against his dad. Knowing that he had one person he could rely on.

♫♫♫

**I know it's short but anyway! Please review and visit my site, **

**http://www.zanessa-troyella-perfection. everyone, Love, Hope & Good Luck Zanessa Troyella Perfection**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, may change  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

**Hey, well here's the new update guys! Hope you like it! **

**♫♫♫**

Laura Bolton sat in bed. In the next room she could hear Troy and Gabriella laughing at a movie. She smiled- those days were so long ago. They were with someone she'd thought she would be able to love forever.

Jack still hadn't returned home and Laura honestly didn't want him to come home now, Laura enjoyed being able to finally see Troy truly happy. Unlike before when he almost had a fake mask on. Now he was more spontaneous to be around. Hopefully soon Laura would find the same sort of person that made him happy.

♫♫♫

Slowly the golden rays crept through the ting holes of Troy's curtain. Gabriella was asleep on Troy's toned chest with his arms protectively wrapped around her lean, slender waist. The peaceful moments were broken by the sound of objects being thrown out of his parent's window.

Landing with a loud thump. Both Troy and Gabriella began to stir at the sound, both pairs of eyes opening and adjusting to the light. Gabriella hopped up walking to Troy's front window. Troy still on the bed looked at what Gabriella had selected from his closet for sleeping. She was wearing his training singlet, but there were no visible pants.

Troy bit his lip as Gabriella put her hands on her hips- revealing a pair of pink lacy underwear. Standing up he too looked out the window to see every one of his dad's possessions strewn over their lawn. Troy shook his head saying,

"I guess mum is taking this seriously." **A/N- Mum means mom, I'm Aussie so I'm using my spelling!**

Gabriella looked up in concern. Troy's face showed no emotion. Putting a hand to his check she said, "Troy I'm sorry."

Troy looked down with a smile planting a firm kiss to her lips. By each second it became more hungry and fierce. Landing on the bed Gabriella began lifting up Troy's shirt. Troy pulling away out of courtesy asked, "Gabriella are we going to? Do you want to?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes, so long as you have a, protection thing. I want this- just I've never done this."

Troy kissed her passionately before saying, "I'll be gentle, and I promise and if you want me to stop I will ok?"

Gabriella nodded before kissing him once again. This is what she wanted nothing more right now, to be in this moment with Troy. Someone she truly loved, this was the time- Troy would be the first person to enter that intimate place.

♫♫♫

Troy was now sitting in his room reflecting on the past two days events. His mum had kicked his dad out of the house. Troy had finally been able to spend time with Gabriella at his house, instead of sneaking round. Then Gabriella had agreed to have sex with him.

He knew he was finally happy with his surroundings but more than anything was concerned about his mum. Ever since kicking Jack out of the house Laura had been staring into space, being extremely paranoid and not worrying about her image anymore.

Usually mum loved to look good but now it seemed she enjoyed staying in her pajamas and eating any junk food she could reach. Troy was broken from his bubble when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Troy yelled. The door opened revealing half his family, eight of his uncles and Aunties, ten of his cousins and his mum. Smiling he hugged each of them in greeting.

"So Troy, we've heard about everything and we all decided to visit and help you and your mother get back on track! How does that sound? First helping by having a barbeque," his uncle Luke said.

Troy nodded before asking, "So long as I can ring my girlfriend, so she can meet you all."

"FINALLY! Is she pretty?" Tylah, one of the many girl cousins he had. Troy nodded, smiling before calling Gabriella.

♫♫♫

"Knock, knock!" Gabriella said entering via the yards side gate. Troy smiled excusing himself from a conversation to welcome Gabriella. Kissing her in hello he led her to meet the array of family he had.

The atmosphere was broken by the sound of bangs coming from the front yard.

♫♫♫

**Well readers I thought it was time to update! I think I'll explain the names etc of the cousins. **

**Uncles**

**Luke**

**Nick**

**John**

**Matthew**

**Aunties**

**Nicole- Luke's wife**

**Chrissie- Nick's wife**

**Tennille- John's fiancée**

**Jane- Matthew's wife**

**Cousins**

**Tylah who is a girl - Luke & Nicole's daughter**

**Ethan who is a boy - Luke & Nicole's son**

**Aiden who is a boy – Nick & Chrissie's son**

**Sarah who is a girl - Nick & Chrissie's daughter**

**Georgia who is a girl - Nick & Chrissie's daughter**

**Noah who is a boy – John & Tennille's son**

**Alexandra who is a girl – Matthew and Jane's Daughter**

**Paris who is a girl - Matthew and Jane's Daughter**

**Jordan who is a boy- Matthew and Jane's son**

**Lachlan - Matthew and Jane's son**

**Please review! Love, Hope & Good Luck Zanessa Troyella Perfection**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Interruptions **_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **Zanessa Troyella Perfection_  
_**Summary: That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off? **_  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Length:** ???

♫♫♫

Troy stood in shock expecting to see someone enter the gate. It had been long enough and both he and the other traipsed out the side gate. Entering the front yard they both saw what had caused the havoc.

There stood a bin of previously lit fireworks- with Chad, Zeke and Jason next to it. Troy laughed walking over to them.

"Gosh your guys! That was kind of freaky it sounded like a gun more than your usual fireworks," Gabriella said greeting the guys with a hug.

"Well who really knew you shouldn't use a plastic bin with fireworks, right?" Chad asked unconvinced himself. Troy laughed inviting them into the backyard, for dinner.

♫♫♫

"Gabi, let's go. We have to get you home now," Troy yelled over the fence. Gabriella had told him she would be ready in five minutes. But twenty minutes later she was still there talking to Troy's cousins.

Gabriella yelled a last goodbye before grabbing Troy's hand and skipping down the street. Slowing down Troy asked, "So, you seem to be getting along really well with my family. That's cool."

He had no idea what to say. "Yeah! Troy you're so lucky to have your family in Albuquerque with you," Gabriella's cheerful tone slightly dropped at her last words.

Troy tightened his grip.

"Gabi, I'll understand if you don't want to tell me but… can I ask where exactly is your dad?"

Gabriella looked up knowing Troy had a right to know. There was nothing tragic about the situation except the fact that she rarely talked to her dad.

"Well when I was eight, my family was living in Los Angeles. My dad worked hard but always had time for my mum and I. At the time he was assistant coach for The Lakers. I turned nine and my dad walked in the door telling us that he'd been promoted to the full time position as the LA Lakers coach. Mum didn't really like the idea of living away from her own family, so they got a divorce and mum became more into work, moving at every chance she had," Gabriella finished looking up at Troy.

Troy had a smile on his face. She definitely hadn't expected that. He turned saying, "Gabi, that's pretty horrible to go through at that age. But one thing, can I please meet your dad?"

Gabriella laughed, "Troy! That is the first time any guy has wanted to meet his girlfriend's dad! Amazing!"

Troy smirked holding onto Gabriella waist.

"Troy it's funny because I am actually meant to be visiting him for my birthday. Maybe you and the gang can come- you may be lucky enough to meet the Lakers," Gabriella said watching Troy's reaction.

Troy lifted Gabriella off the ground spinning her around making her giggle. Putting her down they continued walking down the street until the reached her porch.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight. I've never had someone who's actually wanted me to meet their family. It means a lot," Gabriella said kissing Troy softly.

"I'd do anything for you. That means I need to show everyone how much I love and adore you. You better go, I love you," Troy said.

"I love you too, goodnight," Gabriella said closing the door after her. Sliding down the door she realized how much she really did care about Troy.

♫♫♫

**Hope you all like this chapter. Once again Mum mom, I'm using my spelling from Australia. Well please review- I know it's short but I wanted a foundation for what would happen in the coming chapters.**

**The Prom will be coming up… but will they actually go to LA? Read my updates soon and find out! Also anyone with Myspace or Piczo check my FanFic profile to see where you can add me! **

**Love, Hope & Good Luck- Zanessa Troyella Perfection. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, may change  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

Hey! Thankyou everyone for your reviews, it's really appreciated. 72 reviews for my first seven chapters- wow, I'm proud. Not only have I received 72 reviews but also this is the first story I've actually been committed to!

**It's Christmas Eve and I'm unsure if I'll be updating for a while! I have a cousin visiting, parties and on the 2nd – the 12th of January I'm going on a road trip. But definitely after that time I'll update!**

**Here's the next chapter, you know the drill- Read and Review!**

♫♫♫

It had been two weeks since Troy's family had arrived, they were still visiting too. He was now at the mall buying several essentials for tonight. Tonight he and Gabriella had a date- at that time he was going to ask her to escort him to the Prom.

Entering a Décor shop he brought over ten boxes of floating candles, roses and glitter. Once happy with his choices he left, driving home- where he would have the night to himself.

♫♫♫

Troy had finally set everything to his liking and was now in his room putting a tie on. Troy wanted to look as presentable as he would on Prom night. But now staring out the window the clouds were growing darker by the minutes, which passed. Surely it wouldn't rain on this night.

Blocks away Gabriella was applying a earthy brown eye shadow. Looking at her reflection she was sure Troy would be happy. Walking out of her ensuite she placed her phone, make up for touch up's in her clutch.

Walking downstairs and exiting the quite house she began her journey to Troy's. Whilst walking and looking at her surroundings it slowly grew darker as large gray, rain clouds covered the usually golden sun. Gabriella hoped that this wouldn't ruin anything Troy had planned.

Thinking too soon, little droplets of needed water began to fall. Sighing Gabriella felt her hair begin the stick in different directions on her face. She could feel her make up begin to run. Inside she knew she properly looked like an absolute fool.

Finally Gabriella reached Troy's front door, knocking. Standing their for over five minutes she realized Troy mustn't of heard- or was out the back of his house. Still unfazed by the weather Gabriella opened the side gate sliding in silently.

Coming around the house's side she saw Troy next to the pool- he was obviously upset because he was sitting with his head in his hands. Gabriella finally reached him- tapping him on the shoulder.

Troy stood up composing himself.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to rain. And if it rains well candles won't light up and I can't be the romantic guy every girl wants. I can't ask you the same-"

Troy was cut of by Gabriella's lips on his, smiling into the kiss- finally being broken. Gabriella looked him in the eye saying sweetly, "Troy I don't worry about those things. It is nice but you just asking me is nice every once in a while!"

Troy smiled lifting his arm- Gabriella turned her head to see in the pool, floating candles which spelled out "Prom?"

Gabriella laughed turning and saying, "Of course I will! I can't let my spunky boyfriend go with someone else!"

Troy smiled, "Gabi you have no idea how beautiful you look in the rain. Even with you hair stuck against your face, your make up running and your clothes sticking to you- which I definitely don't mind."

Gabriella giggled, taking Troy's hand and leading him inside, "I think I definitely need to go inside I'm freezing. Maybe we can watch a movie!"

Troy nodded knowing what the movie was- Moulin Rouge. But then again the romance in the movie had made Gabriella and Troy go onto other "activities" instead.

♫♫♫

Short I know! But I wanted it to only be about Troy's attempt at a romantic gesture- only to be ruined by weather! Everyone have a safe holiday season! I'll be back writing soon!

**Please review! Love, Hope & Good Luck Zanessa Troyella Perfection!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, may change  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

**A/N: Well I knew I couldn't leave for my road trip- which is in 3 days without updating! It's only 10 days away but my parents refuse to bring the laptop. Even if they did bring it they'd watch what I'll be doing- and I definitely don't want that because they know nothing about my FanFic's. Well here's the new chapter & hopefully you'll enjoy it- it's the awaited prom!**

**You know the drill- Read and Review!**

♫♫♫

"TAYLOR! I LOOK DISGUISTING- I KNOW IT! TROY'S NOT GOING TO WANT TO GO WITH ME!" Gabriella screamed from the bathroom.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were all currently at Gabriella's preparing for the prom. Taylor once again rolled her eyes at the screaming Gabriella it had been the ninth time that afternoon she'd said those words.

"Gabi, you know you look fine. After what you told me I don't think he minds what you look like! Not every guy would say a girl looks beautiful in the rain- it's obvious he doesn't care! Now come out here we all want to see you! You've seen us now it's our turn!" Taylor said through the door.

Taylor heard the door click as she stepped back. Gabriella stepped out with her elegant shoes. Fully out of the bathroom she smoothed down the front.

"Wow!" all three friends gasped in unison.

♫♫♫

**A/N: Check my profile for their dresses!**

"Well boys here we are, each picking up our lovely girlfriends," Chad said in his announcer voice. Everyone stepped out of the car walking to Gabriella's door. Troy rung the doorbell with a response from Sharpay yelling, "IT'S OPEN COME IN, SO WE CAN MAKE OUR GRAND ENTRANCE!"

All four boys laughed entering the house. Kelsi first stepped out at the top of the stairs announcing, "Welcome me!" The boys laughed and clapped as she descended to the stairs where Jason placed the flower on her wrist.

Turning around Kelsi said, "Now we have Sharpay!" Stepping out from the corner Sharpay stood in her stunning, glittering blue dress. Walking down the stairs elegantly Zeke placed her flower around her wrist.

"Now we have Taylor!" Sharpay announced looking up the stairs. Out from the corner Taylor emerged in her gorgeous curve- hugging dress. Chad smiled as Taylor greeted him with a kiss as he too placed the flower on her wrist.

Finally Taylor turned around saying loudly, "And last but definitely not least, Miss Gabriella!" Gabriella nervously popped her head around the corner making everyone laugh. Finally she emerged completely. Troy's jaw dropped- seeing her in the most gorgeous dress. Slowly she like the other's elegantly walked down the stairs, Troy tying the slower to her wrist with fumbling hands.

Gabriella smiled. "Well I think it's time we proceeded to this Prom in our lovely white limo don't you?" Chad said in a very professional manner. Everyone nodded in agreement leaving the house.

♫♫♫

The eight finally entered the gym which had music blasting. Sharpay immediately dragged Zeke to the dance area- much to his dismay. Jason offered his arm to Kelsi leading her to the dance floor. Chad had instead taken Taylor to go and get something to eat.

Troy turned to a smiling Gabriella, leading her to the dance floor. Just walking on a slow song began playing, Troy's arms wrapped around Gabriella's petite waist- whilst on cue Gabriella's hands circled around Troy's neck.

Troy leaned down giving Gabriella a sweet kiss. Breaking the kiss, Troy said, "I never imagined having a date like you for this. I thought I'd be stuck with the typical pairing of a Jock and cheerleader but I guess not."

Gabriella laughed at his words. "Well I never thought I'd ever actually get a date to a Prom. You've made it come true Troy." Putting her head on his chest they both danced to the music.

The song soon ended, changing to the voice of Sharpay. "Well, everyone I hope your having an awesome night! As you know everyone of these dances you all have a vote of who is your golden couple- or officially the King and Queen. I'll now let Principal Matsui announce your choice couple!"

Principal Matsui stepped onto the centre of the stage opening the envelope, "Well firstly I'd like to say I'm pleased with the turnout tonight! Also your behavior has been much better then past years- but now to the point! Your King tonight is Troy Bolton!"

Troy laughed as he walked up to the stage, running up the last few steps. Standing on stage they placed the King's crown on his head- whilst the crowd cheered and laughed.

"Well I guess I better announce the Queen who will join Troy on stage! And you've voted that Miss Gabriella Montez is your Queen!"

The clapping once again began as Gabriella made her way to the stage in shock. Chad, Zeke, Jason could all be heard whistling. The very elegant tiara was placed on her head, she smiled looking at Troy as he once again placed his hands around her waist. Smiling up Troy caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

The girls around were heard sighing at the moment the two shared. The music had began as everyone once again danced in the moment.

"Gabriella, I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd want to share this moment with. You look beautiful tonight and I truly couldn't be happier." Troy said looking Gabriella right in the eyes.

Gabriella smiled looking down, "Troy I wished you know."

Troy kissed her. Then resting his forehead on hers he said, "Did it come true?"

Gabriella still with her forehead against his whispered, "Yes. You came along."

Troy smiled at what Gabriella had just said. It was true Troy had never imagined having someone who made his life ten times better- if not more.

♫♫♫

**OMG! Sorry but I adore this chapter- it's so sweet! Well please review now! I properly definitely won't update unless I feel guilty and update just before I leave! This is a big possibility: P**

**Love, Hope & Good Luck- Zanessa Troyella Perfection**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, may change  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

Hey guys! I'm back again! I returned yesterday and I'm pretty wiped out! The trip was awesome! My highlight would probably have to be when we were in Airlie Beach and we went on a "ReefJet" boat and we went snorkeling & went around in the Whitsunday's! It was truly amazing!

**Well here's the next chapter!**

♫♫♫

"People! I just heard the horn beep! It's time to go!" Gabriella called up the stairs. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi began hurriedly leaving after Gabriella. Each not wanting to miss their flights to LA.

Stepping outside a Black Limo awaited them. Sharpay began squealing whilst everyone else just slid into the limo- chatting about what they wanted to do. Gabriella smiled- she usually had no friends to accompany her to LA, but here she was with a gorgeous boyfriend and her best friends.

♫♫♫

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy asked as the plane took off. Gabriella had gone white and began fidgeting. Turning she gave Troy a fake smile.

The plane had finally settled and was now a smooth ride. Wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder he whispered, "Gabi, I know your not feeling well. Maybe it's the flight or the fact you were up last night pacing the room, not wanting to go to sleep."

Gabriella looked up and smiled- she had thought Troy was sleeping.

"It's the flight and lack of sleep. I'm just worried about what Dad will think of me grown up. But then I'm worried about what he'll think of you," Gabriella whispered the last few words. Troy smiled, covering his slight worry of it too.

"But then again Troy you do play basketball so that's a good start- right?" Gabriella asked, wanting Troy to wash her worries away. Troy nodded before kissing her sweetly.

"Gabi get some rest, it's a pretty big flight. I know I'm going to fall asleep but I want you to as well!" Troy said, but turning he saw the Gabriella was already asleep on his shoulder. Her chest rising and falling slowly.

♫♫♫

"Gabi! Pst! Gabi! We're here!" Troy whispered poking her lightly. Gabriella began stretching before standing up. Troy grabbed her hand leading her through the hallway to the exit door.

Reaching the end of the plane's exit tunnel, the light hit all eight of the New Mexico teens. Looking around Gabriella finally found a person with the sign "**Miss Montez- New Mexico!**" Dragging her luggage behind her Gabriella moved forward to the person. Realizing finally who the person was she ran at fall pace to him.

"DAD! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE TO GET ME I THOUGHT JEFF WOULD!" Gabriella screamed as she hugged him.

Brian Montez held Gabriella out from his reach looking at how she'd grown. Eventually he realized that seven other people stood behind his daughter. Gabriella returned out of her trance when Troy slipped his arm around her waist.

"Oh dad! Well I'd like you to meet Taylor who was my first friend at East High. This is Chad, Taylor's boyfriend and part of East's basketball team. This is Sharpay one of my friends from the Drama Club and her boyfriend Zeke who's also a part of the Basketball team. This is Kelsi the composure of our school musicals and her boyfriend Jason, yet another person on the basketball team," Gabriella finished. Each person Brian had shook hands with.

Gabriella turned moving Troy beside her. Troy's face went white out of dread- _if Mr Montez was going to kill please don't let it be here_.

"Dad. This is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend. He's the captain of East High's basketball team. Troy also does the leads in the Musicals with me," Gabriella said happily. Troy smiled down at her. Brian stepped forward giving Troy a firm handshake.

"It's nice to finally meet you Troy! Hopefully I'll get to know you pretty well while you're here in LA," Brian said kindly. This calmed Troy down- _maybe he wouldn't kill him_.

"Well kids, the limo's here and I don't want to keep it waiting any longer. Let's go!" Brian said moving his hand out to lead the way out. Everyone moved out into the LA air. This would surely be a great trip for everyone.

♫♫♫

**Hope you enjoy the chapter- bit short but oh well! Review please!**

**Love, Hope & Good Luck- Zanessa Troyella Perfection**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, may change  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

Well this chapters idea hit me last night. Your may think it's weird but it's just a bit of fun for the best characters- Troy & Gabriella!

♫♫♫

"So everyone how have you been enjoying your holidays so far? In style I hope!" Brian Montez asked in the limo.

In unison everyone gave excited "Greats" making Brian smile. Turning to Gabriella and Troy with a smile he asked, "So you two, how long have you been dating?"

Everyone's attention was now on Gabriella, Troy and Brian- silence crossed the limo.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy before saying, "About seven months now!"

Brian smiled looking at the couple- hands clasped and smiles on their faces. Brian still needed to know more about the type of guy Gabriella had chosen.

"Troy, I've heard from before that you're on the East High basketball team! How's that, your coach and things?" Brian asked.

Troy relaxed- basketball was a simple subject to talk about.

"Yeah, I've been on the team for a few years now. I was voted captain awhile back now. The coach is alright- it's actually my dad. Lately things between us haven't been great so that's caused conflict in training. But other than that I couldn't be happier about how the basketball team has come together," Troy smiled. Gabriella squeezed is hand, it was an answer her Dad would surely like.

The look planted on Brian's face was happier and brighter than before. _Troy's a smart boy with basketball_- Brian thought

"So Troy what's happened between you and your dad? Nothing too bad I hope," Brian asked, hoping not to bring up a touchy subject. But Troy's face said he was willing to answer.

"Well my Dad's always had big plans for me in Basketball, he's been planning it since I was a kid. Then awhile back we were on holidays at a Ski Lodge and I met Gabriella there. We sung Karaoke, which was something I'd never even thought about doing. I then found out Gabriella went to East High and we auditioned for the musical- accidentally. We were only singing for fun. Dad didn't like where it was going and tried everything he could to show me that Gabriella was what he classed as, well a "Tramp". I was angry and he hurt Gabriella so I haven't talked to him in a few months now," Troy said looking directly at Brian.

"Gabriella are you ok then?! It wasn't bad was it?" Brian asked concerned. Gabriella shook her head answering,

"No dad I'm fine, Troy was great and I'm fine!"

Brian looked at Gabriella, she'd grown so much. This visit was his chance to gain the last hopes of becoming close to Gabriella. He had regretted everyday after she and her mum had left. Brian just wanted to be an influence in Gabriella's life again.

♫♫♫

"Trooooooy!" Gabriella called in the halls of the Basketball arena.

"Gabriellaaaa!" Troy called back in response. Troy stood in the Basketball court shooting baskets. Gabriella quietly stepped in the Basketball court. Troy motioned for her to come over, standing next to him she began smiling.

"What's so funny Miss Montez?" Troy asked with the basketball in between his arm and hip.

Smiling once again up at Troy she said, "I wanna play a game!"

Troy laughed, "Alright, let's get started!" He began moving to the center of the court only to have Gabriella pull him back by the hand.

"No Troy not that, I wanna have a game of shooting hoops- BUT let's make it interesting. If you get a hoop, I have to take an item of clothing off and if I get a hoop you have to! Deal?" Gabriella said winking.

"What? Here?" Troy wanted to play, but he knew that Mr Montez or somebody might walk in. Gabriella nodded at his questions. Not wanting to be the chicken, Troy kissed her with a "deal seal".

♫♫♫

"So Miss Montez, are you ready to take off that black lacy bra of yours? Or will it be those skimpily cut black underwear?" Troy asked preparing to shoot again. Gabriella punched him in the arm before complaining.

"Troy I give up! Please don't make me take it off! You've only taken of your shirt and shoes!" Gabriella began pouting. Troy melted deciding what he wanted.

"Ok Gabi. So long as I can get it off tonight," Troy said with raised eyebrows. Gabriella smiled, leaning forward she kissed him passionately. Troy held Gabriella by the waist, bring her against his body. Gabriella's arms slid around his neck as thing became more heated.

Just as they began moving towards the stands, the gym doors opened. Walking in was the coaches and LA Lakers team- this included Mr Montez. Gabriella and Troy immediately separated- but with Gabriella only in lingerie and Troy shirtless, nothing would get them out of the position.

Everyone stood quiet until Gabriella came out and said, "Oh well look at that! I think Chad was talking about dinner! Better be going! Let's go Troy!"

"GABRIELLA! This isn't something you walk out of! Explain why you're in a gym, with only lingerie on with your boyfriend shirtless!" Brian called out. The Lakers team stood silent- each giving Gabriella the look over, with eyes all agreeing they'd like a piece of it.

"We were just mucking around. Just playing Strip Hoops! It was my idea and we were leaving," Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and leaving the gym. Brian once again stopped them, this time directing a question to Troy.

"Is this what you call fun Troy? I bet you've pressured her into sex before too, now your playing games leading up to it! In a gym?" Brian asked Troy angrily.

"Mr Montez, it may sound rude but it's Gabriella and my choice. I'll admit we have slept together but I would never do it without Gabriella's consent. As for the gym part we were just mucking around, it seemed fun at the time but I guess it only got us into trouble," Troy said politely.

Brian softened, Troy was right. It was their lives not his- but he couldn't help be worried for his only daughter. Brian nodded, "I guess so. But I want to talk to you two later about sleeping arrangements- I'll leave it with you two in the same room. But if it does happen and someone walks in I'll split you. Just make sure no one catches you."

Gabriella blushed at the statement before leaving the gym still in her lingerie.

♫♫♫

**Short and perhaps weird for you to read but I like it! **

**Review please it's always appreciated!**

**Love, Hope & Good Luck Zanessa Troyella Perfection!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Rating:** T, bit of M in this chapter  
**Author:** Zanessa Troyella Perfection  
**Summary:** That afternoon, what if Troy and Gabriella were never interrupted? What if Jack Bolton had never scared Gabriella off?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length:**???

**I was so pleased about the last chapter's response! Everyone who reviewed loved it! Well right now I'm so pleased I have 120 reviews! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed- you'll forever be in my heart! Well here's the next chapter- a few want to see what happens with Troy and Gabriella tonight to here goes! **

♫♫♫

"TROY! Oh…" Gabriella screamed. Both breathing heavily- Troy finally withdrew from Gabriella. Both lying on their backs- looking at the ceiling. Gabriella turned on her side, her body glowing in the moonlight coming through the window.

"So, Troy. I guess you did get what you wanted huh? You got me out of my black skimpy lingerie," Gabriella laughed running her hands down Troy's defined chest. Gabriella could see Troy's lips twitch into a tired yet satisfied smile.

Also turning over Troy said with a smirk, "I sure did and it was worth every minute. And still it is Gabi, seeing as how you still haven't covered up that gorgeous chest of yours."

Blushing Gabriella leaned in for a kiss. Hands on Troy's strong, protective shoulders. Once again both were in a position ready for round two.

♫♫♫

"Mmmm… Troy I think we should get up. The clock says it's almost lunchtime and we are having afternoon tea with the Lakers," Gabriella said throwing on Troy's shirt and entering the bathroom.

Groaning Troy leaned up just enough to see the flash of his red shirt as Gabriella entered the bathroom. Standing up and slipping his boxers on, Troy could smell the linger of sex. He was slightly sore and tired from Gabriella's sexual state during the night. Troy was sure he'd last the afternoon then have a sleep perhaps before dinner.

**♫♫♫**

**"Now you kids your properly wondering why I asked you specially to this lunch. It isn't just about meeting the Lakers. I also have an announcement for two of you boys. This will no doubt affect you all in various ways- but no one more so than Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor," Brian said looking around at the teens.**

**Each Lakers player sat around the table with smiled plastered on their faces. No one was more anxious then the four who had been stated.**

**"Troy and Chad. I as the coach am asking if you would become two new recruits of the LA Lakers team?" Brian asked with a smile. Sliding forward to papers- each a contract to play with the Lakers for five years.**

**Troy and Chad both had massive smiles plastered on their faces. Gabriella was in a state of shock- before leaping on Troy. Holding Gabriella tight it instantly hit him that Gabriella was going to be a big part of Troy's decision.**

**Taylor too had leapt onto Chad, crying out of happiness. Chad too knew that Taylor was apart of this, she was such a massive part of his life. This was cut short by Taylor whispering into his ear, "I'll be there with you the whole time Chad. I love you and this is your dream- make it happen!"**

**Smiling Chad positioned Taylor on his lap and began reading over the contract. Troy and Gabriella** still sat in their embrace. Troy moved Gabriella so he could see straight into the honest pools of brown.

"What do you think Gabi?"

"I think that I love you so much and if you didn't take this dream opportunity for yourself you'd be crazy!" Gabriella laughed.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked sincerely.

"Never more in my life! Now start reading! You're still going to be my Wildcat though!"

Troy laughed at her comment, before sliding the sheet of contract in front of both Gabriella and his own eyes. His dreams were together. Troy would now begin a journey of his life, with the girl of his dreams and job.

**♫♫♫**

**Well here's the chapter now go and review please!**

**Love, Hope and Good Luck Zanessa Troyella Perfection!**


	13. Final Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

Hey everyone who is currently reading! I have some very sad, but exciting news! "Interruptions" is coming to an end. I know sad, but with no one else but myself I have decided I will continue the gorgeous Troyella's story!

Through the story I haven't always been happy with my decisions for the characters. But you know what? All my loyal reviewers and reader's have made me love what I have created. For that I'll always love the people who encouraged me to continue! It brought a smile to my face reading every one of your reviews.

I would also just like to clear up for those people who have read my story, but didn't read notes I left through things. I am Australian! I'm not American- meaning I won't use American spelling just because the characters are American. I'd also like to apologize about my mistake of the NBA. I said NBL, sorry but yeah- some people who told me of this mistake were rude so I don't apologize to them. Rude it may seem but I like people who respect the Author.

**I'd like to thank my first reviewer! **

**troy-gabi-4ever- You were my first reviewer Thankyou very much!**

**Everyone else who put a smile on my face!**

**Reviewers of Chapter 1:**

xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx

hehe, that last chapter was good. update son please...and what happened 2 Troy's dad? is he coming back??

Jesus-is-my-Savior

Great Story

foreverlily

ohh! wonder who it is. update soon!

Miss Brunette Babe

I really like it!!

xXJust.Like.ThatXx

no! i was really into it to! YESS u should continue!

LuvHighSchoolMusical

This is good. Updtae soon.

hsmrocks

good start  
i wonder who's at the door?

update soon plz

gabriellahsm

i love it please conutinue

slytherinGryffindorLOVE DrH

good job

actingalexis13

update soon

freakymathgirl

ch 1, reply

you should continue! i liked it. can't wait til you update

coolkitten12

AWW!"! continue yes continue please! that is so sweet. keep it up!  
x

carito06

loved it!

troy-gabi-4ever

AWESOME START! update soon!

**Reviewers of Chapter 2:**

xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx

hehe, that last chapter was good. update son please...and what happened 2 Troy's dad? is he coming back??

Jesus-is-my-Savior

Great Story

foreverlily

ohh! wonder who it is. update soon!

Miss Brunette Babe

I really like it!!

xXJust.Like.ThatXx

no! i was really into it to! YESS u should continue!

LuvHighSchoolMusical

This is good. Updtae soon.

hsmrocks

good start  
i wonder who's at the door?

update soon plz

gabriellahsm

i love it please conutinue

slytherinGryffindorLOVE DrH

good job

actingalexis13

update soon

freakymathgirl

you should continue! i liked it. can't wait til you update

coolkitten12

AWW!"! continue yes continue please! that is so sweet. keep it up!  
x

carito06

loved it!

troy-gabi-4ever

AWESOME START! update soon!

**Reviewers of Chapter 3:**

themusicdiva

It is good and I don't really like Troyella but FYI it is NBA not NBL. I ain't tryin' to be mean I'm just sayin'

barikaandzac

its NBA, not NBL. just letting you know ;)

Randomly SmuRfy

i'm a little scared of Jack Bolton right about now. GO MRS. BOLTON! Go 'head, girl!  
Smurfy

freakymathgirl

that was really good! uh oh...whats gonna happen while troy's parents are gone:P

RedSoxChic193

good stuff  
update soon!!

maria-b3l3n

ohh please please update soon! i love it so much!

CO.ZE.TY.OMI2

ga... ga... GA! mO... mo...More

blue-eyed bomshell

that was pretty good man Mr.B got BURNED!! UPDATE SOON!

btvs8201962

wow, thats great!

**Reviewers of Chapter 4:**

sarah.julianne.parker

OMG!how akward (having his parents walk in)!  
PlZ Update Soon!

Randomly SmuRfy

Alrighty then there now! I just love how people say "moment" or "session" instead of just saying they're making out or they had sex. lol. Oh, the things running through Jack and Laura's mind.  
Smurfy

dannirox4eva

its excellant, plz plz continue

hsmrocks

ow busted!!

really liked it

xXJust.Like.ThatXx

oh well that sucks...not tha chapter!! it was awesome! i mean troys parents walking in! update soon!!

I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROL...

AH this story is really good please update soon!!

EveBB

I like the name Laura. Anyway u r amazing with this story. this one of the best I've ever read. Please update soon. I can't wait to read the next chapter.

musiclvr21

omg  
cliffhanger!  
can't wait til u update.  
please do soon!

XoXbAbYbXoX  
20

omg i started reading today and love it i also ent on your piczo and left mine its w.xbecrulesx. and please updat real real real real real soon!  
becca

RedSoxChic193

omg good!! what's gonna happen? (they're in trouble...:D)  
update soon!!

freakymathgirl

uh oh! they're gonna be in trouble! that was good! update asap

blue-eyed bomshell

UH OH! man there IS always and intruption!! GREAT CHAPTER! UPDATE SOON!!

CO.ZE.TY.OMI2

My oh Mi intresting ending and great cliffhanger!

btvs8201962

good chapter. darn those interruptions! cant wait for more!

**Reviewers of Chapter 5:**

sarah.julianne.parker

Jack is so mean! btw good chapter!  
-update soon plz!

zacxvanessaandmileyxjake

go troy it ur bday! (and mine lol) that was awsome how troy stood up for gabi! sigh i lvoe ur story! plz update soon!

Randomly SmuRfy

I can't believe Jack grabbed her. Poor Gabriella. GO Laura! Kick him to the curb, girl!  
Smurfy

freakymathgirl

yikes. that sucks. i'm glad troy's mom kicked his dad out! update!

btvs8201962

ooh, burn on coach bolton! -lol-. anyways, good chapter. can't wait for more!

XoXbAbYbXoX

its so good and i've seen your site brilliant  
becca  
ps.post more real soon

x.Grabeel-Girl.x

hey, your stories really good! and you're right, jack bolton does seem to be aggressive when troy doesnt show for practice or whatever, all he cares about is bbal. anyway good story, i liked it em x

Tough Girls Don't Cry

BYE BYE JACK! UPDATE SOON!

maria-b3l3n

ohh i love that chapter! Awesome!! i hate Troy's dad!! lol he totally deserved that slap!Go MRS BOLTON!! hehe

dannirox4eva

**Reviewers of Chapter 6:**

Lam00

I have a Brillant Idea for your story you should make troy and gabriella get into a huge arrgument and yells and screams at gabriella then he realizes he is actting just like his father and stopes when he sees gabriella scared face. Its ok you can use this i want you to

RedSoxChic193

good!! update soon!

Randomly SmuRfy

AWL! Go 'head Troy and Gabriella! Alright! lol. OMIGOSH, someone's shooting! Everybody get down!  
Smurfy

corbinbleuis4evasexc

i have to say that i loved this chapter, I'm aussie too

barikaandzac

UPDATE!

blue-eyed bomshell

AW! troy is so sweet! loved it update soon!

XxXZacEfronandJasonDohringX...

wuz it a gun?it wuz a gun waznt it?UPDATE!

**Reviewers of Chapter 7:**

SuperNova13

I can't wait to read the rest!

btvs8201962

hey. great couple of chapters. cant wait for more.

freakymathgirl

keep going!

Lam00

Oh I Love this story and I dont Like Many of Them You HAVE TO CONTIUE! Please I want to see if troy ever makes up with his dad and what happens in La PS. I like the Astrallian Stuff Keep Writing

lillie.marie.jenkins

cute chapter, can't wait till the prom! update soon!

Stephiestar

omg your story is so cute! please update soon.

XoXbAbYbXoX

cool story again i love it post more will soon please  
becca

hsmrocks

i spell mom like that i hope they get 2 LA

smartgirl18

Man that was the sweetest ending, but please update soon, im really really enjoying this story

jcool789

This is so.. cool! i love it!

corbinbleuis4evasexc

I love this story, and dont worry about the whole mum instead of mom issue, i keep doin that in my fanfic- I'll be at your side- check it out, if u want. Also add me myspace. i tried addin u but i needed to put in ur last name or email address... update soon

**Reviewers of Chapter 8:**

perfectbliss

Please update! Love the story.

coolkitten12

hope u had a great christmas!love this story, poor tryos palns were failed! pleas eupdate soon, have a gd road trip x

Zanessa 4 eva

Hey my mums bf has just moved over from australia so thats pretty weird but any way that was really good PLEASE update !

RedSoxChic193

good!! really good!! update!!

SimpleeLovely673

Update soon! D Great Job!

Randomly SmuRfy

Yeah, "other activities". Ri-i-ight... Merry Christmas!  
Smurfy

xXJust.Like.ThatXx

like it!! please update soon!!  
p.s MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE:

hsmrocks

short butn simple i loved it

btvs8201962

awe. that chapter was so cute. happy holidays!

XoXbAbYbXoX

lol that was cute what troy tried ot do and by the way i hope you have a merry christmas and a happy new year post more soon  
becca

freakymathgirl

that was really good! continue!

HighSchoolMusicalForever

Cute! Poor Troy...

**Reviewers of Chapter 9:**

cancan227

It is a cute chapter.

coolkitten12

aww that is such a brilliant ch, and so sweet! have a great road trip ,ill b expecting more when u get bac! x

Troy And Gabbi 4eva

Hi Zanessa Troyella Perfection, I luved ur story so so so much!! I will keep an eye out 4 ur troyella fics

From TOILET

btvs8201962

wow, that was great. cant wait for more!

smartgirl18

That was the most beautiful prom scene that i have ever read i mean i looked at your profile and i looked at the dresses those are beautiful,especially gabriella's i mean wow, okay so please please update this beautiful story ASAP

perfectbliss

Aww..I love it, love it, love it! Update soon!

sarah.julianne.parker

aw, this chapter is so sweet and cute.  
plz update soon

Zanessa 4 eva

PLEASE PLEASE READ IT I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA ERUPT ARG LOL

dannirox4eva

its awesome plz continue it i love it!

RedSoxChic193

omg love it!! update soon!!  
-RedSoxChic193

blue-eyed bomshell

AW! FLUFFY McFLUFF FLUFF!! I LOVE IT!! update SOON!

ANGELMEGAN

that is real swet i love it.

Randomly SmuRfy

SO SWEET!  
Smurfy

freakymathgirl

aw

eacstl

Wow this is so amazing. I just started reading today and now I am hooked.

carito06

this is the most adorable cute story!

dream-writer2007

aww... I thought that this chapter was just adorable, very sweet, I think I "Awed" the entire time. I loved it!

pixiespryte

thats real cute!!

**Reviewers of Chapter 10:**

mylifeismine

Go go go! post asap!

Randomly SmuRfy

Is Brian rich?  
Smurfy

btvs8201962

aw, that was such a cute chapter! i cant wait for more:)

coolkitten12

Great chapter, can wait for more. xx

Queen Of Fandon Shipping

I love this story! can't wait to see what happens in LA!! please update soon!

dannirox4eva

its great plz continue the story i love it

XxZanessa4-EvaxX

Is it over?

freakysoccergirl

it is really good update soon

**Reviewers of Chapter 11:**

sethandsummer4eva

o strip basketball, lol, great story! cant wait to see what troy and gabriella get up to that night

coolkitten12

great ch, really liked it. xx

perfectbliss

I didn't expect that coming! Haha. Great chapter! Very interesting. Update soon!

Troy And Gabbi 4eva

I liked that chapter Plz plz plz update it again soon!!

btvs8201962

omg, i loved it! cant wait for another update!

zacxvanessaandmileyxjake

blhahahahahahaha!! Okay my sister is like best friend with Andrew on the Lakers and he thinks vanessa is "cute" so i can so see the enitre team checking her out. anyway that was a REALLY funny chapter i got to say! Gabi's dad seems really nice! can't wait for an update!

Queen Of Fandon Shipping

we! I love this chapter! the "Stirp Hoops" thing was pretty funny! can't wait for more!

BostonSk8er9

speechless Two words...hilarious...wow!

**Reviewers of Chapter 12:**

Badielover101

its cool update

SuperNova13

This is going really great!

Troy And Gabbi 4eva

this fanfic just keeps getting better and better plz plz plz update it again soon

Cougirl

Wow! I loved your fanfic!! When are you going to update?! well, anyway, can't wait to read more!!

musiclvr21

good chapter

btvs8201962

wow, that was really great. im excited! cant wait for more!

Randomly SmuRfy

READY FOR ROUND TWO! says in announcer voice. AH, that part killed me. 

Wait, how old are they supposed to be?

Smurfy

perfectbliss

Nice one. Update soon!

RabbitDork101

this was a really good chapter  
romance  
and a surprise  
can't wait to read more!!

carito06

love it!

**Thankyou all once again & look out for the new sequel to "Interruptions". **

**I will have it up in the next week or so! It should be named, "The Media's got us!"**

**All to do with the life of the now very Famous 20 year old Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella- releasing an album soon!**

**Cliché but fate! **

**Live in Love- Zanessa Troyella Perfection.**


End file.
